


The One That Stood Out

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel is a strong Alpha coming from a weak line of Betas and Omegas. He doesn't have a mate yet and doesn't want a stupid cheerleader.Thomas is an Omega who tries to hide from his tough line of Alphas and doesn't want a mate.Both meet one day in their Highschool and things don't go as planned.Will they finally find something they might have or might have not been looking for?





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel wasn't always so picky. Before he'd gotten that tough alpha scent he just wanted a nice beta girl to settle down with and maybe adopt some kids. He didn't mind the blonde idiots or girls who were general brats. He just wanted love. But then Highschool hit. It happened too fast. He gained this strong scent on him and always felt generally stronger than usual. His mom, a beautiful Omega, told him she was proud. When he asked why, she told him he was an Alpha and could actually reproduce with an Omega. That introduced to him many new things. From then on, he was a stranger person. He would sleep with quite a few omega girls, but never actually got to being with them officially. His bed started smelling like fruity scents and that sent him overdrive. Everytime his mom left, especially long trips, he'd manage to mate with as many Omegas as possible. He couldn't stop. One girl, he remembers her name being Stephanie or something, thought he wanted her. She would beg him to bite her and make her his, but Daniel would just ignore that bitch. She was super annoying. Luckily, not too many months into that, some alpha named Steve took her and she stopped being so clingy. 

 

On one simple day, Daniel was showing off. He was throwing some basketballs and always landing hoops. The girls fainted. He showed his white, sharp smile. More girls got nosebleeds and blushed like tomatoes. Every other alpha looked jealous. Daniel loved it. Then, he slammed into somebody. A smack was heard throughout the gym and when he looked down, Dan saw some weak and skinny kid curling up in a ball. Dan laughed. The kid whined and ran off to the bleachers. That's when Daniel saw the blood coming from the kid's shoulder. He felt a pang of guilt. That was his first encounter with, who he didn't know yet, Thomas.


	2. That Time Thomas Found A Pair Of Lesbians and Made New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas accidentally ends up in the janitor closet. This is how he ended up with two new friends.

Thomas ran down the hall, scared of being found by a teacher or student. He saw a door and slid for it. Quickly opening what he hoped was a closet, Thomas heard some muffled screams. Looking to his side, the freshman saw two girls, one sitting on top of the other. And lipstick covered both of their faces. This was obviously awkward. The top girl jumped up and slapped Thomas. He nodded in a sign to say "I deserved that". "What the fucking hell are you doing in here!? Who are you?" Yelled the girl on the floor. "I-I'm Thomas. I'm here because I need to hide. Sorry for intruding?" The skinny boy mumbled. Both girls started laughing. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm Sophia, this is Amy. We're 'closeted' lesbians. We didn't know that you didn't mean it, Tommy." The girl on the floor said. Sophia had black hair with green streaks. Amy had blonde hair with a little blue in the back. Thomas felt weird. His hair was flaming orange, with brown at the roots. He hadn't ever been with lesbians before. He also had just realized there was a pun in that sentence. He fake chuckled. "Y-yeah, it's fine. N-nice to meet ya." Thomas said, ignoring the new nickname as well. Amy ruffled his hair and grabbed his wrist. "I'm a hall monitor. I can get you and Sophie out." The blonde said, walking right out, not caring about the electric yellow lipstick on her face. The trio all managed to get out alive and well. And now Thomas had friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp let's get this done with  
> I've been craving to write this for like 2 months  
> Woop


End file.
